Sunset
by Green Gallant
Summary: While settling into thier new digs, Superboy keeps his distance from the others. Miss Martian however wants to learn more about him. She does know one thing though, he's never seen the sunset before. Mild romance.


_Author's Note: This is Green Gallant, what you have before you may be the first official Young Justice animated fic here on . The other day I requested that the page was added to the cartoon section. And while I'm not entirely sure if it is the first one ever, I'm kind of hoping it is, I'm sure you guys will enjoy this early entry into the new fandom page. Hope you guys like it. _

**Sunset**

As the team settled into their new base, M'gann a.k.a. Miss Martian remained close to Superboy while the Boy of Steel scoped out the base. The black shirted teen didn't say anything as she remained by his side until finally he was forced to say something.

"Could you give me a little space here?" he asked doing his best to shield his annoyance at this newest teammate

"Oh sorry." She grimaced and took a step back.

"Thank you." he said still peeved.

Kid Flash raced around some furniture and came up behind M'gann grabbing her shoulder.

"C'mon why don't I show you around?" he smiled.

"Okay." She said as he took her by the hand and raced out of the room.

"Don't mind Supey, he's kind of been that way since we found him. My name's Wally by the way." he said leading her along.

The Boy of Steel narrowed his eyes after hearing his comment.

"You get used to him, he's always cracking jokes." Robin told him. Superboy turned and saw his youngest teammate standing behind him.

"Go ahead make yourself at home. You know we don't just go by our superhero names, in here we just go by our civilian ones. I don't suppose you have one?" Robin asked.

Superboy shook his head in silence.

"Ah, okay awkward, awkward." He muttered.

"I am merely called the Superboy. As far as they were concerned that was the only one I needed. I suppose if you want you can address me as Project: Kr." Superboy offered.

"Yeah that's not really a formal name dude. Hmm, I guess we'll have to think of one for you then." He told him.

"I prefer that you didn't." he said holding up his hand.

"All right another time then." Robin told him.

"If its all the same to you, I'd like to be alone." He said before walking off.

"He just needs a little time adjusting." Aqualad told him.

A few minutes later the Boy of Steel sat along the cliff overlooking the newly re-christened Justice Cave, staring off into the distance. The boy's gaze never wavered while he studied the sky and evening sun. A shadow loomed over him a second later as he turned his gaze and saw Miss Martian hovering slightly above him.

"Hi." She smiled softly and waved.

"Hi." He said showing a hint of disdain.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" she asked looking out at the sun.

"I guess." He replied her lips quirked into a slight smile as she looked back at him.

"What you haven't seen a sunset before?" she joked.

"Not really." He replied.

"Oh, I see." she replied crestfallen and brushed back a lock of hair.

"So what the others said about you, is it true?" she asked.

"Uh huh." He said looking out.

"You know I haven't been here on Earth that long either." She replied hoping to maintain a conversation with him.

"You don't say." He said still showing a hint of annoyance.

"You know I can read minds too." She said a little hurt. His eyes widened and looked up at her.

"Oh uh…*ahem* sorry." He apologized.

"Its just a lot to take in you know?" he said looking back out at the ocean.

"I was born 16 weeks ago, that's 4 months. And was then rapidly aged to this." he said looking down at himself.

"I haven't known anything beyond what the G-Gnomes have taught me as far as education…and what I was bred for. To replace Superman should worse come to worse. M'gann I met Superman last night, but he treated me like he wanted nothing to do with Me. Like the bastard offspring he just met." He said looking up at her.

"I'm sure it's a lot for him to take in as well." She said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Your not the only one that feels out of place here." She added.

"I guess your right. But that doesn't really change anything, not right now anyway." He said. Her face fell once more stunned that her words didn't soothe him.

"Its like the others said. I'm just going to need some time to get over this. Who knows maybe then Clark will accept me. That is his name isn't it?" he asked. M'gann simply looked at him unsure what to tell him.

"What was it that they taught you? The G-Gnomes that is?" she asked.

"They installed in me the knowledge typical of a 16 year old boy." He answered.

"Yes, but what did they tell you about Superman?" she inquired.

Superboy glanced down at the ground and seemed hesitant to answer.

"The G-Gnomes told me that the Superman is a hero, that he upholds the ideals of justice, that he follows The Light." he said.

"I assume that's more than metaphorical." M'gann noted.

"The Light is…complicated to explain." He told her.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Its just hard to put into words." He explained.

"Most ideologies are." She said.

"I guess that's one way of putting It." he told her.

"If you haven't seen the sunset before, you should see it now." she said.

He looked up and noticed that the sky had changed colors into a soft mix of violet, pink and orange. A lopsided smile graced his strong features and a small chuckle escaped as he watched the painted sunset.

"Well that is something." He stated.

"Its nice isn't it?" M'gann replied.

"Yeah. It is." He said leaning back on his palms.

"I think I'll learn to like it here." He added.

"Hey guys!" Kid Flash called behind them. The pair looked back and saw Wally standing in the distance.

"We're going out for pizza you wanna come with?" he asked thumbing his shoulder.

"What's pizza?" Superboy asked.

"Oh my God you're kidding me. You really have been in a tube too long Supey." He replied.

"Come on." M'gann said grabbing him by the hand and pulling him to his feet.

The Boy of Steel looked over his shoulder to see that the sun had already set and the sky began to darken. M'gann pulled on his arm a bit more as he continued to look at the sky and gave up and joined his teammates as Wally raced down to the base.

_Author's Note: Well what do you think? Since the series proper wont debut for another month, well this is obviously just speculation along with what little I was able to pry out of Superboy's character. I figure he's still something of a loner at this point, which may change by the second episode for all I know. I think I more or less remained on point with this one. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review,_

_The Green Gallant. _


End file.
